Horikoshi Gakuen Love Story
by Misa Ozora
Summary: "Kamu sekolah dimana?"/ "Horikoshi Gakuen". Semua orang pasti berdecak kagum ketika menyebutkan nama sekolah itu. Kenapa? Karena SMA itu tempat anak yang super pintar dan super kaya sedang menimba ilmu. Sekolah ini menyimpan cerita romansa antar murid yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Seperti orangtua mereka. Borusara/ Sasusaku/ Naruhina.
Readers...

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah dari jarak 25 cm dari obyek

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lulus SMP?

Mau melanjutkan ke SMA?

PINTAR

dan

KAYA..?

Sekolah saja di Horikoshi Gakuen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Horikoshi Gakuen Love Story** © **Misa Ozora**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing :

[Boruto x Sarada], [Sasuke x Sakura], [Naruto x Hinata]

Maaf, typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah diteliti

 _Alternate Universe_ , OOC

DLDR

Happy reading minna ^^

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Horikoshi Gakuen (SMA Horikoshi) merupakan sekolah elite yang terletak di distrik Nakano, Tokyo. Siapa yang tak memimpikan masuk ke salah satu sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi di Jepang itu. Semua anak pasti menantikannya, mereka belajar dengan giat agar dapat diterima di sekolah itu. Selain berbekal dengan kepintaran, mereka juga harus…..KAYA. Sekolah ini terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang super kaya dan super pintar. Peraturan di sekolah sangatlah ketat. Tak membiarkan siswa siswinya berpacaran, kalau mereka ketahuan maka ada 2 pilihan yang harus mereka ambil yaitu PUTUS atau KELUAR dari sekolah. Tak mengherankan apabila banyak orangtua yang menyekolahkan anak mereka di Horikoshi karena mutu pendidikan yang diutamakan. Tak ingin terganggu karena mereka berpacaran, fokus dan fokus hanya pada pelajaran. Ada 4 kelas yang dapat diambil yaitu kelas universitas (reguler), bagi murid yang ingin meneruskan ke universitas. Kelas Sport (olahraga), bagi murid yang berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga atau menjadi atlet. Kelas Beasiswa, bagi murid yang pintar namun kurang mampu dalam hal finansial. Dan yang terakhir kelas Trait, bagi murid yang terkenal atau berstatus sebagai artis. Tiap murid dari setiap kelas tidak diperbolehkan berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Jadi jangan berharap apabila ingin bertemu langsung dengan para artis seperti Yuto Nakajima, Yamapi atau Jun Matsumoto. Bermimpilah. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. CCTV terpasang di setiap sudut sekolah yang bertujuan untuk mengawasi para muridnya. Di sekolah ini, guru selain mengajar juga sebagai pengawas dan bodyguard. Murid laki-laki dan perempuan tidak diperbolehkan berbicara satu sama lain terkecuali ada kepentingan selain itu para murid tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Bulan April yang memasuki musim semi menandakan tahun pelajaran baru di Jepang murid perempuan yang mengenakan seragam berbalut blazer hitam serta rok kotak abu-abu berjalan sendirian menuju sekolahnya, Horikoshi. Sahabatnya semasa SD hingga sekarang, Chocho Akimichi bersekolah di lain tempat karena tak sepintar gadis berkacamata ini. Nampak kerumunan murid laki-laki berdatangan dari sisi jalan yang lain. Di Horikoshi ini, murid perempuan dan laki-laki dibedakan rute jalannya. Itu salah satu peraturan yang memang harus ditaati. Untuk kelas artis, mereka harus menggunakan mobil dan dapat ditemani oleh bodyguard pribadi masing-masing.

Bruukk..Tiba-tiba murid laki-laki berambut pirang menabrak gadis berkacamata. Buku yang dibawa gadis itu berserakan di jalan.

"Ah, maaf tak sengaja." Murid laki-laki itu berkata sembari bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu masuk sekolah. Tidak membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Tak menyalahkan, gadis itu malah tersenyum tipis sekali. Di tangannya terdapat buku bersampul warna biru yang dia inginkan. Sarada Uchiha, nama gadis berkacamata yang saat ini sedang memasukkan kembali buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Segera dia bangkit dan berjalan cepat memasuki pintu sekolah, tak ingin dirinya terlambat. Sesampai di kelas, dia melihat laki-laki yang menabraknya tadi sedang serius membaca buku Fisika. Dia dan laki-laki itu, Boruto Uzumaki teman sekelas di kelas universitas. Saat ini mereka duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Sekolah dimulai dari pukul sembilan pagi hingga pukul setengah empat sore.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di kursinya yang terletak di dekat jendela urutan ketiga dari depan, Sarada mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan dimulai pada jam pertama. Sepintas menoleh ke arah Boruto yang sama-sama melihat dirinya kemudian kembali fokus pada bukunya, tak ingin CCTV menguak apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Sreekk…pintu kelas dibuka dan masuklah seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam panjang, Kurenai Sarutobi. Guru tersebut mengampu mata pelajaran Fisika selama 2 jam pelajaran pagi ini. Sarada harus bersabar membuka buku bersampul biru pada jam istirahat nanti. Para murid diam menyimak pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh gurunya. Tidak ada murid yang sibuk sendiri. Di sekolah ini mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan prestasi yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, pertanda jam istirahat dimulai. Para murid menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Di sekolah ini menyediakan makan siang untuk para muridnya. Kualitas dan gizi dari makanan dipantau oleh pihak sekolah yang tentunya tidak main-main karena para muridnya telah membayar dengan harga yang mahal. Selain itu ada peraturan yang menyatakan tidak boleh membeli jajan atau makanan di jalan ketika mereka telah pulang dari sekolah dan apabila ketahuan maka para murid akan dikenakan denda atau ditahan.

Setelah kelas sepi, Sarada yang tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya segera mengeluarkan buku bersampul biru dengan sikap sewajarnya agar tidak ketahuan jika mereka memiliki sebuah rahasia yang semestinya dilarang pihak sekolah. Sebuah hubungan cinta dengan murid laki-laki sekelasnya, Boruto Uzumaki. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan setahun, dimulai sejak duduk di kelas 2. Awalnya Sarada menolak karena takut akan hukuman dari sekolah namun karena ternyata ia memiliki perasaan yang sama maka hubungan tersembunyi ini mereka jalani. Sebuah resiko tinggi akan menanti mereka apabila suatu saat terkuak. Dibukanya buku itu, dia segera membaca pesan yang tertulis oleh itu kebanyakan berisikan percakapan antara mereka berdua. Bercerita tentang apa yang sudah Boruto dan Sarada alami mulai dari pelajaran, kesukaan atau hobi , keluh kesah mereka hingga tentang keluarga masing-masing.

" _Hei Sarada,, apa kau tahu, liburan musim panas tahun ini ayahku akan mengajak kami sekeluarga ke Hawai. Oh, God. Ayahku yang super sibuk dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk kami._ _Aku tak sabar menantikannya._ _Tentu saja Himawari sangat bahagia karena kami sekeluarga bisa pergi bersama. Ibuku akan mengambil cuti dari rumah sakit. Kalau kau bagaimana, Sarada? Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Hawai, jadi jangan khawatir :P"_

Sarada sedikit mendengus, tersenyum tipis sekali. Buru-buru ia menulis di buku itu, sebagai bentuk balasan pada tulisan Boruto.

" _Dasar sok pamer._ _Pergi ke Hawai saja kau sudah sangat senang. Aku akan meminta papa dan mama-ku untuk berlibur ke Bali atau Lombok, kudengar pantai disana sangat indah. Aku tidak janji akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh dari sana :P"_

Setelah selesai menulisnya cepat-cepat ia menutupnya dan segera meletakkan buku itu kedalam laci meja Boruto. Tentu saja ia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat kemudian ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

Bel menandakan pelajaran di sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Segera para murid berhambur keluar untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing tak terkecuali Sarada. Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju lokernya untuk berganti sepatu. Orang yang terakhir berada di kelas adalah Boruto. Laki-laki itu menatap datar balasan dari Sarada yang bisa dibilang tidak romantis sama sekali. "Dasar pelit." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Walau begitu terkadang ia merasa heran dengan dirinya karena bisa jatuh cinta pada Sarada yang terkenal pendiam, cuek namun pintar. Pada waktu duduk di kelas 1 dan 2, Sarada mendapat peringkat pertama untuk bidang akademik. Nilainya sempurna. Mungkin itu salah satu daya tarik yang dimiliki Sarada yang mampu memikat Boruto. Meskipun pintar, Sarada tidak sombong dan tidak pelit. Gadis itu mau membagi ilmunya dan tak segan mengajari murid lain yang belum paham tentang materi pelajaran. Salah satunya Boruto, dan tentu saja dengan sepengetahuan guru karena kalau tidak mereka akan dicurigai memiliki hubungan khusus. Dan ternyata pada akhirnya memang demikian. Maka mau tak mau mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini hingga waktu kelulusan tiba.

Belum sempat Boruto menulis balasannya, dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kepala Sekolah yang kebetulan melakukan inspeksi keliling pada tiap kelas.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya kepala sekolah Horikoshi, Tsunade Senju.

Boruto cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam. "Sebentar lagi, Tsunade-sama." Karena berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa membuat buku itu terjatuh dalam keadaan terbuka. Tsunade yang mengetahuinya segera menghampiri Boruto yang saat ini sedang panas dingin karena takut ketahuan.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanya Tsunade seraya menghampirinya kemudian mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Membolak-balik halaman per halaman. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Boruto. Dia sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa tadi tidak segera pulang dan menulis seperti biasanya di rumah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Boruto Uzumaki?" tatapan mata Tsunade membuat Boruto merinding. Tatapan wanita cantik itu penuh dengan intimidasi. Kepala sekolah yang terkenal tegas ini menginginkan jawaban segera dari Boruto yang saat ini sedang bersusah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Ya."Jawabnya pelan pada Tsunade. Dirinya terlihat pasrah. _"Maafkan aku, Sarada."_ Batinnya dalam hati. Boruto menjelaskan apa yang Tsunade tanyakan padanya.

"Aku akan memanggil orangtua kalian besok. Persiapkanlah dirimu untuk sanksi yang akan kalian peroleh." Terang Tsunade pada Boruto. Wanita itu kemudian keluar dari ruang kelas. Buku itu masih ada di genggaman tangannya, akan dijadikan sebagai bukti fisik yang kuat agar Boruto tak bisa mengelak. Bunyi _high heels_ dari Tsunade yang berjalan di lorong masih terdengar di telinga Boruto dan semakin lama semakin lirih. Sekolah telah sepi. Boruto menghela napas panjang, dirinya tahu arti dari kata "kalian" yang pastinya merujuk pada dirinya dan tentu saja Sarada.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Sarada? Kenapa besok mama dan papa dipanggil ke sekolahmu?" cecar Sakura Uchiha –ibu Sarada di ruang keluarga yang besar dan mewah.

"Apa maksudnya, Ma? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti?" ujar Sarada yang menunjukkan wajah bingung. Dia berkata jujur mengenai masalah ini.

"Untung saja pihak sekolah menelepon setelah mama mengoperasi pasien. Pikiran mama tiba-tiba kosong. Kau tak tahu kesalahanmu kenapa tiba-tiba pihak sekolah menelepon?"Sakura meminta penjelasan bagaikan disidang di sebuah belum pulang saat ini.

"Kau telah membuat nama 'Uchiha' tercoreng." Lanjut Sakura, sedikit nada kecewa keluar dari mulutnya. "Pamanmu, Itachi begitu pula mama dan papa adalah alumni dari Horikoshi."

Sarada hanya terdiam, tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa membuatnya membela diri. Dirinya menunduk, berpikir apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Kepalanya terangkat ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

"Tadaima."Suara bass terdengar begitu memasuki rumah."Okaeri."Balas Sakura, dia segera menghampiri suaminya yang sedang melepas sepatu di genkan. Membantu membawakan tas dan mantel, berjalan di belakang sang suami.

"Papa." Ujar Sarada lirih ketika melihat wajah sang ayah.

"Hn." Balas sang kepala keluarga sembari mendudukan diri di sofa, bergabung dengan Sarada. Melepaskan kancing teratas dan mengendurkan dasi.

"Sasuke-kun, besok pagi jam sepuluh apakah kau ada waktu?" ujar Sakura setelah menempatkan mantel dan tas di ruang kerja.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak jadwal kerjanya esok hari. "Kelihatannya tidak ada jadwal untuk jam 10 pagi, tapi aku ada janji jam satu siang." Jawab Sasuke. Sarada hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi.

"Bagus kalau begitu."Sakura membantu melepas dasi suaminya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita berdua diminta datang ke Horikoshi, menemui Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke mengernyit. Lalu menatap Sarada yang kemudian menunduk.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada istrinya

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada putrimu." Sakura berlalu pergi, menyiapkan ocha hangat untuk suaminya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sarada yang kini nampak ketakutan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke datar, tanpa emosi didalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Pa." Jawab Sarada lirih.

"Tegakkan kepalamu, tatap papa ketika berbicara." Perintah Sasuke

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dia menggigit bibirnya. Menahan agar tidak menangis. Baru pertama ini dia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Mendapat tatapan dingin dari ayahnya. Sarada sudah siap dengan segala luapan kemarahan dari Sasuke. "Ini baru hari pertama kau memulai tahun pelajaran tak ingin kau mendapat masalah, Sarada."

Terdengar suara langkah Sakura mendekati mereka berdua."Minumlah ocha ini, Sasuke-kun."Ujar Sakura sembari meletakkan ocha hangat itu di mendekati Sarada kemudian memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Emosi tak tampak lagi pada diri Sakura. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia ingin putrinya merasa nyaman sementara Sasuke hanya diam mengamati istri dan anaknya sembari menyesap ocha.

"Maafkan mama ya, Sarada. Tadi mama terbawa emosi. Seperti yang dikatakan papamu, semoga besok tidak ada masalah yang begitu serius. Tadi pihak sekolah hanya menelepon mama tapi tidak menyebutkan alasannya jadinya mama sangat bingung karena kau termasuk anak yang tidak pernah mendapat masalah sejak duduk di kelas satu."Tutur Sakura panjang lebar. Senyum tersungging di wajah gadis 16 tahun itu ketika mendengar perkataan dari mamanya. Dia harus berpikir optimis, mengenyahkan pikiran negatif yang dapat mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam pendek sebahu sedang duduk bersila di sofa ruang keluarga. Tangannya bersidekap di dada. Matanya tak berkedip memandangi wajah anak pertamanya. Kali ini dia tak menampakkan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Tentu ada penyebab mengapa ia bisa seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Kepalanya menunduk, tak berani menatap sang ibunda.

"Hari ini kau sudah membuat ibu cukup kesal, Boruto." tutur perempuan yang berusia hampir 40 tahun itu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. "Baru kali ini pihak sekolah memanggil ibu dan ayah untuk datang besok. Coba jelaskan pada ibu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ibu Boruto –Hinata Uzumaki meminta penjelasan. "Ibu harap ini bukan suatu hal yang serius."Hinata memicingkan matanya. Sang suami belum pulang dari perusahaan yang dikelola keluarga secara turun temurun. "Apa kau membeli makanan sepulang dari sekolah?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak." Jawab Boruto singkat. Bibirnya tak mampu untuk memberikan penjelasan pada ibunya. Dia takut Hinata akan memarahinya, wajar bukan apabila seorang anak takut akan kemarahan orangtuanya. Biarlah besok kepala sekolah yang menjelaskan penyebab semua ini. Dirinya dan Sarada akan mendapat masalah yang serius.

Hinata membuang napas pendek. "Cepat masuk kamarmu dan belajar. Ibu tidak ingin kau gagal masuk Universitas Tokyo." perintah Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Boruto.

.

.

.

Tok..tok… Suara ketukan di pintu yang bertuliskan _Head_ _Master_ terdengar.

"Masuklah." Perintah suara seorang perempuan dari dalam pintu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang murid perempuan dan laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang sangat dan pirang.

"Duduklah." Suara berisi nada perintah yang lagi-lagi datang dari sang kepala sekolah Horikoshi Gakuen.

Mereka –Boruto dan Sarada, duduk di kursi tamu yang berada di ruangan yang lumayan luas ini. Di dinding nampak beberapa foto kepala sekolah yang pernah menjabat serta tak lupa foto pendiri sekolah yang terkenal ini, Chiyo Horikoshi. Foto-foto itu terlihat berbeda warna karena telah melewati beberapa generasi. Ruang ini masih mempertahankan nuansa bergaya Jepang kuno. Beberapa furniture terbuat dari kayu yang tak lapuk dimakan usia.

Sarada dan Boruto hanya diam membisu, tak berani berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka hanya sesekali melirik. Sarada akhirnya tahu mengapa dia beserta orangtuanya dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah. Boruto yang memberitahukan kecerobohannya hingga akhirnya bisa seperti sekarang ini. Gadis itu hanya menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan bangunan lain dari sekolah. Tatapannya datar namun sebenarnya didalam hati berkecamuk rasa gelisah. Pikirannya juga tidak tenang. Dia tak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan hanya akan membuat malu nama keluarga besarnya –Uchiha.

Tok..tok.. Terdengar lagi suara ketukan di pintu.

"Masuklah." Perintah Tsunade.

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama." Tutur seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, sang wakil kepala sekolah. "Orangtua dari Uzumaki-san dan Uchiha-san sudah berada di ruang guru."

"Baiklah, persilakan mereka datang ke ruanganku, Shizune."Ucap Tsunade tanpa Boruto dan Sarada berdegup kencang seketika.

Sementara itu di ruang guru terdapat dua pasang suami istri yang duduk berhadapan. Mereka sama-sama terkejutnya ketika bertemu. Ini tampak seperti reuni kecil.

"Selamat ya Uchiha-san, anda akan menjadi calon Manajer Pelaksana Lanjutan di Departemen Bedah." Ucap seorang wanita dengan mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang anggun.

"Ah, terimakasih Uzumaki-san. Aku dengar anda juga dinobatkan sebagai dokter anestesi terbaik di rumah sakit." Balas perempuan berambut seperti permen karet.

Mereka saling memuji masing-masing namun didalamnya tidak terdapat ketulusan dari dalam hati. Tidak ada secuil senyum pun ketika mereka bertatapan. Wajar saja karena mereka berdua adalah mantan rival sewaktu masih bersekolah di Horikoshi. Kedua perempuan itu sama-sama mengejar nilai terbaik. Namun sayang sekali karena selama tiga tahun berturut-turut Hinata tak mampu mengejar Sakura. Dia hanya mampu bertahan di peringkat kedua disusul dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang berada di peringkat ketiga. Pun ketika bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama, persaingan itu kembali muncul untuk meraih prestasi sebagai dokter terbaik walaupun bidang spesialis mereka berbeda. Sakura adalah seorang dokter bedah dan Hinata berprofesi sebagai dokter anestesi.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini,hm?" Naruto Uzumaki membuka suara sembari meminum teh hangat yang telah disediakan. Hinata maupun Sakura serentak menoleh pada sumber suara. "Itu sudah lama berlalu." Lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya diam, melirik ke arah Sakura yang saat ini sedang membaca sebuah majalah. Sasuke tak menanggapi apa-apa, dia sibuk dengan laporan bidang perekonomian dan kesejahteraan. Sasuke Uchiha berprofesi sebagai anggota dewan meskipun usianya masih terbilang muda.

"Maaf membuat anda sekalian menunggu. Mari ikut dengan saya menuju ruang kepala sekolah." Tutur Shizune sekembalinya dari ruang Tsunade. Seketika mereka berempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan berdampingan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tercetak wajah khawatir pada Sakura dan Hinata.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Misa Note :

Untuk profil sekolah Horikoshi Gakuen ini dapat readers cari sendiri kalo masih penasaran. Akan tetapi memang sekolah ini terkenal dengan muridnya yang super pintar dan super kaya. Kelasnya pun dibagi menjadi 4 macam. Untuk kelas trait, sekolah menyesuaikan jadwal dari si murid maka tak heran sekolah memasang tarif yang mahal. Untuk study tournya juga gak main-main, ke luar negeri seperti Eropa, Kanada, Amerika. Di luar profil sekolah ini hanya karanganku semata, sesuai imajinasiku :D

Sengaja aku tulis 3 pairing karena nanti akan ada bagian tersendiri dari sasusaku dan naruhina... _

Thanks for reading minna ^^

Lanjut? Mind to review?


End file.
